


Safety Engaged

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Election day prompts!Holllllllyspacie: I totally voted Hillary, so I am gonna request some smut, please. Darcy/Bucky, metal arm kink. Thank youuuu :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Safety Engaged

She'd had to beg him for a straight week, bake peach cobbler, shimmy around the apartment in a transparent chiffon dressing gown, and accidentally-on-purpose let him catch her pleasuring herself when he walked in from a mission.

It was the last one that had done him in. He'd finally growled and stalked off to the kitchen, all murder-y and grumpy, only to return with a bowl of ice-water and a towel.

No lube, she'd requested. Ice for cold sensation play. Only his metal fingers inside her, and his flesh hand holding her hips down. Blindfold on, wrists tied above her head. Damn she was a sight to behold when he finally got back to her side.

"You sure about this, doll?" he asked, stroking his warm fingers down her leg. Darcy bit her lip and just nodded, the black blindfold stark against her cheeks. He sighed and flicked his hand, the plates locking into place. He didn't want to risk pinching her. In an instant he submerged his hand into the ice-water, teasing the finger from his other hand over the split between her thighs. She was trembling in moments as he thumbed across where her clit was hidden under her delicate folds. He smirked.

"You're already shaking... you really think this is a good idea?" he asked as he lifted his dripping wet hand from the bowl. He shook it off as she whimpered, water droplets sprinkling her bare thighs.

"Bucky," she whispered, "please..."

Well, she had been begging for it for days... he bent down and trailed his cold metal fingers between the lips of her cunt. With a cry, her hips came off the bed and he couldn't contain his snicker.

"That cold, darlin'?" he wondered aloud to her answering moan. Two of his fingers caught at her entrance and he rubbed in a slow circle there, opening her up to him. She was soaking wet, and her skin made a soft sucking noise as he split her open. He used his other hand to pin her down, sinking two fingers in deep to the knuckles. Darcy's thighs tensed up and she screamed, back bowing hard.

"Oh god, oh god," she choked on her breath, her toes curling into the sheets. She was gorgeous like that, strung out and needing him to take care of her. He gave a little pump of his fingers and was rewarded by his girl moaning again. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him from just under her lashes.

"Is that good then?" he asked in a soft voice, twisting both fingers around and brushing them up against the knot of ridged flesh inside of her. Whatever she'd been about to say died in her throat. He licked his lips and repeated the move in a gentle scooping motion that had her rocking against him. He did it again, and then again, stroking over her g-spot until her cries were just one long, strung out whining noise. He knew that the slow easy touch wasn't enough to get her off, but just enough to get her right up to the edge. She could see the finish line but she couldn't cross it. Her thighs started quaking, the muscles twitching restlessly as her body begged him for release.

Her words had gone, vanished in the face of her cresting need. Her skin was dewed with sweat and pride swelled up inside him. This girl, this incredible girl, who loved every inch of him and used the worst parts of him to show them both how good he could be for her. It made him shiver inside and he decided to take pity on her. He bent down, flicking a warm tongue over her entrance where his cold fingers split her open.

"Buc-" she managed to say half his name, her body freezing up as the warm and cold mixed together to take her over the edge in a rushing wave. She was silent, body straining as he licked up to her clit. He'd let her down easy, give her a break for a minute or two, then see if he could gentle her along into another orgasm or two. As she shivered against and under him, it felt like giving her back a little pleasure in return for all the ways she fixed him was the least he could do.


End file.
